Monster Coins (anime)
Monster Coins is a Japanese-Canadian-American anime series and proposed toy franchise that first aired on TV Tokyo stations across Japan in 2008. Cartoon Network XD began airing the anime in the United States upon its launch as one of its first original series on February 2nd, 2009. Due to the anime's status as a Cartoon Network XD original series, AuraAnime Licensing has the perpetual master license in North America, despite home media rights being sub-licensed by Cartoon Network XD to Bandai Entertainment prior to the latter's 2012 shutdown. A 12-episode anime, titled Monster Coins: Reunion, was announced by Studio Comet in late 2017, with character designs by Jewelpet character designer Miyuki Okumura. Switching animation studios aside, nearly all of the show's original production staff returned, except for the 2009 anime's character designer, Cartoon Network XD staff (who were replaced in the production phases by NickFamily Studios staff), and Veronica Taylor as Justin Mel (Bryce Papenbrook was cast as the new English voice actor for Justin in March 2018). The new anime was aired between January and March 2019 in Japan and was simulcast by Crunchyroll in North America and Netflix in Australia. In June 2019, in addition to Nickelodeon Family's AuraNightfall block acquiring the syndication rights to the first anime, it was announced that Monster Coins: Reunion would also air on AuraNightfall. Reunion is also syndicated on SurgeAnime Extra in the United States. Due to overwhelming support, a third and final anime of Monster Coins was greenlit by Studio Aura I (Finale: Sayonara, Zetsubou-Sensei) for a 2020 release. The new series would be aimed at the seinen audience who grew up with the series in the late 2000s. Characters *Raki Tamino (known as Justin Mel in the English dub) (Saki Fujita (Japanese), Veronica Taylor (English; 2009 anime), Bryce Papenbrook (English; Reunion & Finale)) TBA. Plot 11-year old Justin Mel is brought in to test out a new product developed by several corporations, called "Monster Coins". However, several spirits possess the coins, which turns the thought-to-be-harmless coin-based game into a massive free-for-all between users of Monster Coins. Episodes TBA. Videogames Videogames based on both Monster Coins: Reunion and Monster Coins: Finale are being developed by Now Production in association with Aura Games, who acquired the publishing rights in North America. The Reunion game is scheduled for Japanese release in April 2020, with a North American release planned by Aura Games. Home media Throughout 2010, Bandai Entertainment released the series in 4-episode volumes and in 2011 announced a DVD boxset set for 2012. The DVD boxset was later cancelled due to Bandai Entertainment's closure. NickFamily DVD Distribution will release two DVD boxsets, one containing the 2009 anime and the other containing Reunion, in fall 2019. Funimation will co-distribute the Blu-ray release in one boxset in December 2019. Trivia *A proposed toyline was expected to roll out in the United States in 2010, but the popularity of Bakugan (another Sega Toys toy property) as well as CN XD Studios Kyoto opting not to produce a second season resulted in the toyline being shelved. Plush toys of the main characters, however, are available for sale on AuraAnime's digital store in the Bantaview shop. *The original pitch to Cartoon Network XD (then known as Cartoon Network TOO) was rejected for being too similar to Bakugan, so Studio Kami reworked the concept as early as 2007.